


In Love With The Idiot

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy One-Shot. High School AU. Castiel breaks his arms in a car accident. Dean visits him in the hospital, bringing him the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

"Dean, don't freak out, but Cas got hit by a car."

"WHAT?!" Dean shouted, worry flooding through him. He gripped the phone even tighter. He didn't hear Anna anymore, just white noise. The only thing he saw was a bleeding Castiel laying on top of a car with his head smashed through a window, dead. Yes, this was literally the worst case scenario. Dean was so scared, what if he just lost his best friend. They had been friends ever since the first day of high school. They were seated next to each other by the teacher and bonded over movies, TV shows, games and what not. They quickly became best friends and never left each other's side. Castiel dead would break something inside him that would never mend again.

"Dean, he's not dead! He just broke his arm and has some bruises, that's all." Anna said gently, she knew how much Castiel meant to Dean. She would do anything to have the kind of bond they have. If you don't believe in soul mates, one look at the two of them and you would change your mind instantly.

"Oh, thank god." Dean whispered, falling back on his bed. His knees just gave out under him, the adrenaline rush he had slowly faded. His head hurts, probably from stress.

"I'll be right there." Dean said, before hanging up. He threw his leather jacket on and stepped into his shoes. Dean walked downstairs and grabbed his car keys. Yes his car keys.  
His dad promised he could have the beautiful, black, '67 Chevy Impala if he fixed her up. The many hours in the garage were definitely worth it. He couldn't complain Castiel kept him company many times. Dean smiled at the memory. Castiel surely was something, he never complained, although he had never something to do. Every time Dean asked why he was still here with him, Castiel just softly smiled and said his company was enough.  
Dean's heart always melted at those words, slowly falling in love even more.

Castiel and Dean were both fairly popular, girls flirting with them all the time. Dean has had a girlfriend, her name was Lisa Braeden. She had spent weeks trying to seduce him, eventually it worked. They dated for a few months, but broke up because Dean didn't love her anymore. Thinking about it later, maybe he never loved her. Sure, she was gorgeous, sweet and funny, but Dean wasn't feeling it. She was a nice person to be around, but she wasn't Cas.

Being around Castiel always felt like coming home, like he's meant to be by his side. He could be himself around Cas. He didn't have to pretend to be someone he was not, Castiel could see right through him.

Dean fell in love with his personality, his gentleness, the fact that he would never judge anyone and the way he always made sure everyone was happy. Dean could name more if he wanted, but that would take him a few more hours.

Even his appearance was perfect. From his slim body, to his messy raven black hair. From his chapped lips to his eyes.

Oh god his eyes.

They were the most beautiful blue Dean has ever seen. They look like the sky on a hot summer day or the ocean on a Hawaiian beach.

They mesmerized Dean and he often gazed into them. Once Castiel's eyes captured his, it was hard to look away. Not that Dean ever wanted to look away, he would much rather stay there in that moment for eternity.

Dean arrived at the hospital safely and walked to the desk with a lady behind it. "Hello, I would like to go see Castiel Novak. In what room is he?" Dean asked, giving the lady a friendly smile.

"Room 2232, up with the elevator, down the hall and to your left." The receptionist replied and going to back to what she was doing.

Dean walked to the elevator when he spotted a small kiosk. He decided to go inside and see if they had something for Castiel. Dean searched the shelves, looking for the perfect gift. He knew there must be something better than flowers or balloons.

That's when he spotted a small teddy bear dressed as a bee. Castiel was kind of obsessed with bees and it was adorable.

Dean had given Castiel a few books on bees for Christmas and Castiel was more than happy. He practically jumped on top of Dean and nearly squeezed the life out of him, not that Dean minded very much. Having Castiel in his arms was one of his favorite things in the world. He loved even more than pie and that said something. Dean's obsessed with pie, can you blame him?

Dean decided this was the perfect gift and rushed to the checkout. He wanted to see Castiel as soon as he could. Dean knew Castiel was okay, but he still felt very overprotective over him.

Dean quickly stepped into the elevator as it was about to close and pushed the button to the second floor. He gripped the bear tightly, hoping Castiel would like it. Who was he kidding of course Cas was going to like it.

The door opened and Dean walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Castiel's room. The strong smell of hospital hit him and he has to say, it wasn't a nice one.

Dean finally spotted Castiel's room and opened the door. He immediately recognized the boy who lay in the big hospital bed. He hurried over to the bed and hugged the smaller boy close. Dean held him like he was his lifeline and he would die without him. The fear of losing Castiel overwhelmed him and he tried hard to make sure he didn't start crying.

"You're an idiot." Dean said, finally letting go. He settled for clutching Castiel's right hand. In his other hand was still the small teddy bear he bought.

"I'm sorry Dean." Murmured Castiel, plucking the cast he had on his left arm.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Dean said softly. Dean suddenly blushed, remembering the teddy bear he was going to give his best friend.

"Erm- I bought you something, I hope you like it." Dean murmured, slowly moving his hand up so the teddy bear was in Castiel's eye sight.

Castiel started protesting about how "it wasn't necessary" and "he really didn't have to buy him anything" but stopped when he saw the bumblebee bear. He suddenly beamed at Dean, making Dean's heart race even faster.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled, before moving forwards really fast and placing a small kiss on Dean's cheek.

Castiel turned scarlet and looked down at the bear in his hand with a small smile on his face. Dean was still frozen in shock, but as soon as he figures out what happened, he lunges forwards and captures Castiel lips in a short sweet kiss.

Castiel's lips were chapped, but still soft. It was safe to say, this was the best kiss the both of them ever had.

Dean pulled back and caressed Castiel's cheek with his finger. They kept staring at each other before leaning in for another kiss.

The nurse wasn't happy when she found the two boys making out in Castiel's bed. Not that they cared.

Castiel slept with the teddy bear next to his bed for a long time after that night. When he and Dean finally adopted a small girl named Mary, he passed it on to her. Smiling as she made grabby hands when she saw the bear for the first time and watching her fondly with his head on his husband's shoulder as she slept with the bear tightly hugging the bee in her small arms.

Breaking his arm was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
